Who's In Charge
by MusicandTheatregirl
Summary: Kara and Mon-el have gotten married, but they have a little argument. Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! THIS ISN'T EVEN MY STORY. THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR IS NORULESORRESTRICTIONS. ENJOY!**

* * *

"This is stupid. I don't see why I have to tell him anything. It's none of his business anyway." Kara really wasn't in the mood to fight with Mon-el tonight. Especially about this.

"I need you to tell him, Kara."

"Oh, so this is about your ego?"

"NO!" Mon-el had no clue how to make her understand how important this was to their marriage if it was to succeed.

"Then what?" With a hand on her jutted hip she let out her frustration, "What the hell does this have to do with you and me?"

"This has to do with us moving on with our lives." Mon-el had no desire to put him in the middle of his and Kara's life. The streak of jealousy he had developed over the years was not something he was proud of; however keeping their marriage a secret from him had seemed almost cruel. "Plus...he has the right to know."

"Then you tell him we got married." Kara was the one that insisted she and Mon-el keep news of their wedding quiet. Very few people knew about it.

"He's not in love with me." Mon-el knew Kara would never understand the effect she had on people.

"He's not in love with me either."

"Please tell me we're not going there again?" A loud sigh of exasperation was blown out before Mon-el snapped. "Jimmy's been in love with you for years!"

"He's not in love with me anymore." She crossed her arms over her chest in defiance.

"Then why is he here? To visit the beach!"

"I don't know!"

"BULLSHIT!"

"I'm sick off this!" I'm not going to stand here and fight with you about this anymore! If you want to tell him. Then tell him!" She stormed out of their house. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she knew she was getting the hell away from Mon-el and this conversation.

He quickly followed her out of the house and turned her by the arm. "Don't you run away from me! I'm not done talking to you about this yet!"

"Well I'm done talking to you!" She tried to yank her arm away from him to no avail. "Let go of me," she said in a low growl.

"No," he growled back. She stomped on his foot and made her escape as he yelped. "Ow!"

She ran around the side of the house, looking over her shoulder once to see if he was limping after her. To her surprise he was right behind her, grabbing at her upper arms. The next thing she knew he had pushed her against the wall. "GET OFF ME!"

"MAKE ME!" He had her pinned against the siding of their house by her shoulders.

"Mon-el, if you don't let go of me, you'll be sorry," her voice was threatening.

"Oh, and what are you going to do? Step on my foot again?" He taunted her.

"You son of a bitch!" She spat as she struggled back and forth with him.

"Keep your voice down, Kara. You're going to wake up the whole neighborhood.

"Good!" She stared him in the face. "Maybe someone will come and rescue me from the likes of you!"

"I'm serious. Shut up!" He gave her a stern warning.

"Make me!" She mocked him. He glared at her and she began taunting him. "What's wrong Mon-el? Can't control me? Can't keep me quiet? It must really bug the hell out of you that you can't get me to do what you want! Well get used to -"

Mon-el smashed his lips hard against hers instantly silencing her. God how he loved it when she got this way. He had no clue why her temper had lit him up at times, but it stirred wondrous things inside of him. Most people got quickly irritated by Kara's bouts of anger, but Mon-el got turned on by her fiery temperament, and tonight his whole body felt like bursts of electricity were running through his as a result of it.

Kara began to fight him, but he had her body flattened against the side of the house, her wrists in a death hold and his lips firmly pressed against hers. She squirmed against him, trying her best not to surrender to the pressure of his mouth, concentrating on her rage... the fury she was feeling deep within, but that only added to the desire building in the center of her feminine core. Mon-el flicked the tip of his tongue against her lips, but Kara refused to part them for him. Their fight was now a thing of the past, and a new one was about to begin. One in which they would both win.

"Open up your mouth," he demanded, wanting to kiss her properly.

She shook her head, no, like a spoiled child.

"I said, open up." There was a look of purpose in his eyes, but Kara was not giving in. "Now," he ordered.

Kara squinted and gave her head one hard shake, refusing him entry to her lips.

Mon-el lifted her arms above her head, grasped both wrists in one of his hands and yanked on her ponytail, pulling her head back. "Damn it, Kara. Don't make me take it from you."

"As if you could," she clamped her mouth closed as soon as she got the words out.

"That's it," he gritted his teeth. "You asked for it." He pulled her ponytail even harder causing her to let out a little yelp, he immediately plunged his tongue deep into her mouth and ground his hips into her. He heard her moan into his mouth and felt her body quiver as he moved himself against her. His kiss was demanding. He knew what he wanted, and he wasn't going to stop until she gave in. He wanted her to relinquish control. Not an easy thing to do, but when she did, it was more than satisfying for both of them.

Kara felt her legs begin to shake as Mon-el forced his tongue between her lips. There was a battle going on inside of her mouth. She was pushing her tongue against his, forcing it out of her mouth and he was pushing back. The combination of his persistent kiss and the pressure of his erection against her stomach, holding her in place was more than thrilling, it was downright erotic.

Mon-el took her bottom lip between his teeth and held it there while flicking the tip of his tongue against it several times before releasing it. "Are you going to listen to me?" He asked with purpose. Their game had officially begun.

"No," she glared at him.

He slammed her wrists against the house, just hard enough to show her he meant business and asked her again, "Are you going to listen to me?"

"NO!" There was fire in her eyes.

He let go of her hair and grabbed her breast squeezing her nipple through her clothing, between his thumb and forefinger until she winced "Yes you are."

"N...no I'm not," she breathed out when she felt the pressure of his finger causing a sharp thrill to shoot through her breast.

He trailed his lips around the side of her cheek and rested them against her ear. "You're wearing a dress, Kara"

"So what?"

"You think I don't know why you wear dresses?"

"All my pants are dirty," she said with a hint of defiance in her tone.

"Bull," he flicked his tongue against her earlobe. "You only wear a dress when you want me to do this..." he let go of her breast bending slightly down letting his hand find its way under the skirt and up the hem of the dress. He ran his palm up her inner thigh, letting it rest dangerously close to the spot that was radiating an enormous amount of heat. "My, Kara... why so hot down there?" He grinned against her skin. "Did you wear a dress so I could do this to you?" It provided much easier access than pants did.

"No," she stared off into the distance hoping he wouldn't see through her fabrication, knowing that he most certainly would.

He pulled back and gazed into her eyes. "You're such a bad liar, Kara." He pulled his hand out from under her clothes. "Tell me the truth," he breathed the words against her lips and pressed himself against her. It was time to do what he did best, use his words to make her bend to his whim. "Did you wear this because you want me to run my hand beneath your panties..." he stuck the tip of his finger between the elastic of the garment, and her leg, "...to slip my fingers inside of you..." he trailed his fingertip back and forth beneath the elastic band, making sure not to touch her where she wanted him to, "...to glide my tongue between your folds and lick you until you scream?"

"N...n...no?" Her trembling voice was betraying her.

"N...n...no?" Mon-el mimicked her and let out an evil chuckle. "You have one last chance to tell me the truth," his voice grew angry as he gripped her jaw making her look him square in the eyes. "Why did you wear a dress today?" He waited and still she said nothing. "Tell me the truth, Kara or I'll leave you here like this!" He demanded her to obey him.

A flash of panic shot through her eyes. The thought of Mon-el walking away leaving her hot and bothered drove her insane, and he knew it. She hated it when he read her so easily and loved it at the same time. She had to tell him or she'd be left to take care of herself, and Mon-el knew she never did that...it was humiliating so she took several shaky, deep breaths and answered, "I wore it for you. So you could..." she let the implication hang in the air between them.

"So I could what?" He pulled away from her, taking a tiny step back, "Tell me what you thought about when you put that dress on this morning.

She had no idea why saying it out loud bugged the hell out of her, but it did. Temptation to push him away and tell him to go fuck himself entered her mind for a brief second, until she glanced down and saw the huge bulge in Mon-el's pants. She swallowed the lump in her throat and told him what he wanted to hear. "I wore it so you could...touch me."

"Aaaaand," Mon-el urged her on.

"And...lick my..." her head was screaming...begging him not to make her say these things, but she said them anyway knowing these were the rules he was setting for the night. In a very low voice she confessed, "I want you to lick my..."

He pressed his lips against her ear, "Say you want me to lick your pussy." He felt her body shiver when the words came out.

"I want you to lick my pussy, Mon-el"

Mon-el gazed into her brown eyes, lifted the corner of his mouth in a grin and said, "That's better." He ran his thumb across her bottom lip and felt the tip of her tongue brush against it. "Now...are you going to listen to me or not?"

He could see the internal battle she was waging with herself in her eyes. It took her almost a minute before she finally answered him. "Yes."

Mon-el let out a satisfied chuckle and stroked her cheek. "That's my girl." He released her wrists and let her hands drop down to her sides. "Who's in control, Kara?" He asked in a low and powerful voice.

Her nose twitched and the corners of her lips clenched before she answered, "You are."

"Say it. Say it, Kara," he commanded against her lips.

Kara's breath was coming out in short little tufts. Her heart was racing, and she could feel a pounding in her head. "You're in control." She paused and finally succumbed to her husband, allowing him to take her to places she could never dream of. "You're in charge, Mon-el."

* * *

**LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! LOVE YA! MORE TO COME!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello! I'm back! Who's excited for the second chapter? I don't own anything!_**

_"Say it. Say it, Kara," he commanded against her lips._

_Kara's breath was coming out in short little tufts. Her heart was racing, and she could feel a pounding in her head. "You're in control." She paused and finally succumbed to her husband, allowing him to take her to places she could never dream of. "You're in charge, Mon-el._

* * *

Oh, how he loved it when she gave herself up to him this way. He saw her shoulders slump and the tension leave her body when she exhaled. She started to move away from their position against the wall when he asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Into the house."

He gave her a lopsided grin and said, "Who said we were doing this indoors?"

Surely he was joking, Kara thought to herself. There was no way they could do this sort of thing outside. "Mon-el," she whispered. "Somebody might see."

"No one will see, Kara." He ran both of his hands down the sides of her body. "It's late..." he kissed her neck. "...dark. We're the only ones that will be able to see what we're doing."

Kara shivered at the thought. "Oh, God." Mon-el was running his tongue along the crook of her neck...dancing his fingertips down her ribcage... up, down and around her hips. "Mon-el," she said his name as though it were a prayer desperately needing to be answered.

He pulled back to look at her and said, "Take your hair out of the ponytail." He watched as she freed her blonde locks from its tight weave with trembling fingers. He loved it when her hair was wild and free, very much like the women, he thought to himself. " I like it that way."

Kara closed her eyes as he flattened the palms of his hands against her hardened nipples. "Ahhh," she sighed and let her head fall back.

"No," he scolded her. "You don't get to close your eyes." Her eyes flew open. "You have to watch everything. Understand me?"

"Yes," she nodded her head, but there was obvious fear in them. Allowing him to do this to her outdoors...in the dark was one thing, watching his every action was another. Though they had played little games like this several times before, Kara was still uncomfortable with her feelings of vulnerability, and what she was allowing Mon-el to do to her left her feeling utterly defenseless.

He flicked open the top buttons of her dress, stopping at the waist and spreading it open. His eyes glanced down as his hands slid inside of her bra and lifted her breasts out of their confines, exposing them to the night air. Her nipples instantly grew hard and tight. "Unbutton my shirt."

Kara's hands reached for Mon-el's shirt and unbuttoned it, resting her hands against his bare chest. "Do you want me to take it off for you?" She asked timidly.

"No." He looked down at her hardened breasts. "Brush yourself up against me. I want to feel your nipples rubbing against my skin."

"Oh," she let out a strangled cry as she ran her hardened peaks back and forth against his firm chest.

Mon-el held her face in his hands and tilted her lips up to his. "Do you want me, Kara?"

"Yes," she barely recognized her own voice when she answered him.

His kiss was desperate. His breath hot against her skin as his tongue darted between her lips. He pressed her back against the wall and smiled as her strangled cry escaped into his mouth. "Undo my pants."

Kara's hands fumbled between their tightly knit bodies and released the button on his pants... and pulled down his zipper. Just as she was about to release him from the boxers that had become quite snug, he pulled away from her. "No," she cried out.

"Yes," he chuckled. "Not yet. Tonight I get to dictate the rules. I'm the one that will decide when you can touch me...when I'll allow you to be touched...licked...fucked..." He trailed kisses down her neck and watched as her her eyes started to close. "I said watch!" He snapped.

Her eyes flew open. "Sorry." She looked down at what he was doing and followed his lips on their path towards her breasts. He took a nipple into his mouth and twirled his tongue around in a circle. He flicked the tip of it with his tongue then nipped at it with his teeth causing her to suck in a breath. All the while he manipulated the flesh of the other with his free hand. Feeling the weight of it, teasing the tip of it with his fingers and causing a sweet sensation to run down between her thighs. "Oh, Mon-el." The top of his blond head was almost bobbing up and down as he latched onto one of her rigid nipples. His forehead had a sheen around it, the skin of his hands were a few shades darker than her white breasts due to their exposure in the sunlight, the contrast of the colors sent a chill up her spine causing her to grip onto her dress, tangling her fingers into the soft material, wishing that it was Mon-el's hair she was threading her fingers through, but she wasn't allowed to perform such actions unless he gave her permission.

Mon-el trailed his tongue...lips...teeth across her chest to the other breast torturing her until her felt her body writhing against the wall. He took her nipple between his teeth and gently tugged at it until she whimpered and let out a loud moan. When he released it he ordered her to, "Get down on your knees."

She instantly dropped down onto the soft grass below them and stared up at him. "Yes, Mon-el." He had her right where he wanted her and she knew it. She would do whatever he asked of her without argument.

He pulled himself out of his pants and held it in front of her face, "Lick the tip."

She stuck out her tongue and began lapping at the head of his erection as though it were a bowl of cream and she, a hungry kitten. She flicked the tip of her tongue against the head of his erection and heard the breath catch in his throat. She had almost closed her eyes and then remembered she was expected to observe. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to look at what she was doing or look at Mon-el so she asked him, "Do you want me to watch you or what I'm doing?" She continued to perform her duties.

"Me," he gripped her hair and tilted her head slightly back so he could see her eyes. "Suck it." He pushed her mouth around him and groaned as he felt her take him in. Her hand rested on his thighs, her mouth was moving up and down his shaft with the help of his grip on her head. He could hear her trying to breathe through her nose and the suckling sounds coming from her mouth. Watching the saliva drip from her lips. "The ridge..." he groaned out, "Lick around the ridge of my cock." Her tongue did as ordered. "God, Kara. That feels so damn good."

Hearing him say that to her drove her crazy. She wanted to please him, so she moved her mouth faster, sucked him harder. She lifted her hand up to his shaft and began stroking him in succession, gently swirling her hand in a circular motion around it as her mouth sucked at the head of him. Mon-el ripped her mouth off of him by her hair. "Wha..." She looked up at him. "What did I do wrong?"

"Stand up!" He had anger in his voice.

Kara got to her feet and asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Did I tell you to touch me?" He pushed her back against the wall holding her firmly in place. "Did I?"

She started shaking her head feverishly. "No."

"Then why did you do it?" His face was dangerously close to hers.

"I...I wanted to make you feel good." She could see the anger in his eyes

"Who's in charge, Kara?" He grabbed her breasts and squeezed the tips of them until she moaned.

"You are. You're in charge, Mon-el."

"Do you get to touch me without my say so?"

"No, Mon-el." The pressure he was putting on her nipples were sending shockwaves through her whole body.

"What happens when you don't listen to me?"

"I..." She could barely take it when he pressed his knee between her thighs. "I get punished."

He released his hold on her and dropped his leg. "That's right," his nostrils flared. "You get punished." He gave his head a little tilt to the side as if in thought and begun running through different scenarios he could perform as her penance. "I could spank you like the bad little girl you are," her left eye twitched, and he knew that wasn't the threat that would bring on the reaction he craved. "Or I could make you wait," that was it. He saw the fear and panic in her eyes that said he had struck gold. His voice grew firm as he threatened, "I have a good mind to leave you here and..."

"No!" Kara's hands gripped Mon-el's arms. "No! Please, Mon-el. I'll listen. I'll do what I'm told. I swear. I'll be good. I will."

"You'll do everything I say?" Mon-el squinted at her. "No matter what it is?"

"Yes. No matter what."

Mon-el gave her a lecherous grin and said, "Okay, but this is your one and only warning, Kara." He looked down at her milky white breasts, the deep pink colored tips that puckered from a combination of his touch and the night air. His lips parted, the tip of his tongue trailed around the seam of his mouth as he placed his now moist lips against her ear. He cupped his hands around the sides of her soft mounds, resting them against her flesh, and whispered to her, "Every time I look at your body the blood rushes through me...I get so hard just thinking about tasting you...licking the tips of your nipples..." a quiet moan escaped from her, "...I love the way they look glistening with my saliva...when they're all wet, and hard." Her head fell back against the wall of their house as a warm rush of liquid flooded between her legs. Mon-el brushed the butt of his thumbs just under her rigid nipples, taunting her. "Take your arms out of your dress." He glanced down at her waiting to see how obedient she'd be.

Kara peered around their neighborhood for a brief moment, confirming that it was dark...deserted, and slid her arms out of the top of her dress exposing herself to Mon-el's hungry eyes.

"Good girl," he praised her. With the material of her bra gathered under her breasts, jutting them upwards, getting in the way, he knew it needed to go. "Now take your bra off." He stood back and watched as she released the hook at her back with one hand and dropped the dark purple garment to the earth. The flesh of her breasts glowed in the moonlight, their dusky rose peaks staring at him...inviting him to dine. He yanked at the waistband of her dress, her garment barely clinging to her and placed a lingering kiss against her hip. Golden brown eyes sparkled up at her; his tongue licked a path up her body until he reached her lips and breathed against them. In a gruff tone he said, "Your hands are so small," he lifted one and placed a kiss in the center of her palm. It amazed him at times what her tiny hands were capable of. Tonight they would be used to make him feel alive. "Every time you run your hands over my body, I swear I could explode into the palms." A tiny quiver of her body caused a surge of power to flow through him. "Touch me, Kara."

"Where?"

"Here." He held her hand tightly, placed it on his throbbing shaft and began stroking up and down. His lips found hers as his fingers got lost in her hair, pulling her closer to him, deepening their kiss. "Slower. Move slower." Her hand began stroking him from the base to the very tip in strong, slows stokes. "Rub your thumb over the end."

"Ooooh," she sighed into his mouth as she followed his orders. Pleasing him was driving her crazy with delight. Soft, silky skin over his hot, thick rod burned against the palm of her hand. With each stroke her fingers played against the tip of his penis, swirled the ridge that separated the mushroom shaped head from the long, thick stem. The desperate need for him to do to her what she was doing to him shook her to her core, but she didn't dare ask him for it. She wasn't allowed to. She couldn't even grind herself against him to relieve the ache between her thighs unless he invited her to.

"Stop. Now." Mon-el felt Kara halt her movements yet her hand stayed in place. "Very good, Kara. I didn't even tell you to leave your hand on me." He smiled against her lips.

"Thank you," she panted as she spoke. "Would you like me to keep it there?"

"No. You can move it, but give it one last squeeze." He let out a loud moan when he felt the pressure of her petite hand grip him tightly before letting him go. "Spread your legs open a little, Kara."

Finally, she thought to herself. It's my turn. She hadn't meant to say it, but the words, "Thank you," escaped from between her lips on a sigh.

Mon-el smiled to himself between their kiss, "You're welcome." He lifted his knee up and pushed it between her thighs against her hot mound, pulling her hips down and simultaneously pressed his arousal against her stomach over and over and over again. "Mmmm," he could see her eyes clouding with desire as he inched her skirt and hooked his thumb in the waistband of her panties. He stood back and watched her as she moved her body up and down, searching for his knee...finding it gone. There was an unmistakable longing...aching in her eyes. "Stop moving, Kara." She froze in place. "What a good girl you're being for me now." He trailed one long finger across her cheek.

Kara's whole body was trembling. She had no choice but to listen to him. If she didn't she knew he would leave her to take care of her aching desires on her own as her punishment, and that was something she wouldn't do. "I'm trying my best." She had almost kissed him. Oh, how she wanted to, but she wasn't allowed to initiate it.

"Do you want me to take these off?" He snapped the elastic waistband of her underwear against her skin.

"Yes," she nodded her head.

"And what if I don't?" He nipped her lip.

"I...uh..." Uh oh... she had no clue what to say. "That's up to you, Mon-el. You're in charge." She really hoped she had given him the right answer.

He smiled and told her, "Very good." In one swift move he yanked them down her legs and pulled them off her feet, tossing them to the side. He flattened his hands against her calves and trailed the palms of his hands slowly up her legs spreading them apart as far as they would go. He looked up at her and saw her staring down at him. "Lift up your skirt." She gathered up the full material of her dress and bunched it at her waist. "My girl is being very well behaved tonight," he gave her a mischievous grin as he stared full on at her sex. His hands lingered on her thighs, stroking them up and down, feeling the muscles tremble beneath his touch. He breathed hot against her arousal and listened to her groan in pleasure. he placed his thumbs against her folds, pulling her gently apart. "Mmmm," he licked his lips. "Your glistening, Kara." He flicked his tongue against her. Once...she cried out his name. Twice...she twisted her dress and fought to keep her eyes open. "Do you like this, Kara?"

She could barely get out the word, "Y...yesss."

"So do I," he tickled her clit with the tip of his tongue and listened to her cried of delight. "What about this?" He pushed her thighs apart even more, stuck his tongue out as far as it could go and trailed it between her open folds.

"Dear God, yes," she answered as her blood pulsed through her heart at a rapid rate.

"Tell me what it is you like about it," he kept his lips close to her wetness while staring up at her.

The hesitancy she had experienced earlier was gone now. "I like how warm and wet your tongue is when it slides up and down, and when you flick it across my clit...oh God..."

The corner of his mouth lifted in pleasure. Hearing Kara speak that way was completely out of character for her, and it caused Mon-el's cock to swell even more than it already had. "I love the way you taste," he dipped his tongue inside of her then licked his lips as if he had just tasted something sweet. "The way you smell," he pressed the tip of his nose against her furry patch and inhaled. "You smell like sex...taste like the combination of musk and warm vanilla custard."

"Oh," Kara pressed her head back into the wall.

Mon-el waited long enough. He attacked her with his mouth, suckling at the little nub that would drive her over the edge, feeling the moisture building between her legs and dripping down his chin, but he couldn't achieve his goal. He ripped his mouth away from her only long enough to bark an order at her. "Lift your leg up," he grabbed onto it, throwing it over his shoulder, opening her up for him. "Oh yeah," he groaned in pleasure as he plunged his tongue inside of her. The sounds of her whimpering, and his tongue delving in and out of her accosted his senses. His fingers dug into one of the cheeks of her buttocks, pushing her forward, encouraging her to move. "Come on, Kara," he growled, "Fuck my face."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! One more chapter to go! Tell what you thought of it or what your favorite section is in the reviews. Love you guys!**


End file.
